


People Like Haunted Houses

by 666fps



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mavin, Medical Kink, Mentions of Raywood, Messy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666fps/pseuds/666fps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to the Raywood Fic, Shout Out to Spooky Time</p><p>One year after the events in Spooky Time, Ray and Ryan invite Gavin to a haunted house when WHAT A TWIST Michael is an actor in the house because I have no more ideas thank you<br/>More raw smut with bits of Raywood, featuring Dr. Jones and bird nose.</p><p>**again, very very brief moment of non-consent</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like Haunted Houses

There was no way Gavin was falling for it, absolutely not. This time last year they had gone to the same exact haunted house where surprise, Ryan was an actor in it. Twenty minutes into waiting outside with Michael, Gavin was growing a little desperate. Ray had not come out yet.  
"What if he's lost? What if he got hurt? What if Ryan-"  
Finally. Gavin stopped himself mid-sentence when Ray basically stumbled out of a side door of the warehouse a few yards down, looking quite disheveled, his face and throat covered in smeared red, black and white paint. He looked like he'd just gotten into a fist fight. Gavin discovered it was far worse.  
  
"No!"  
"C'mon dude, I went with you last year, I wanna' go again!"  
"You wanna' go again because Ryan is coming with you! Micool can't go that night, he's busy!"  
"Gavin, think real hard about that one, alright? What would Michael be busy doing?"  
  
Gavin's jaw was hung open, about to start complaining again when he listened to Ray a bit more seriously this time. It was almost a mirror image of the way it had been one year ago. Ray on his bed with his 3DS, however, Ryan sitting next to him and playing with his short hair. Gavin was seated on the floor, surrounded by various bits of trash and knick knacks. Michael was not in the picture this time.  
"Why, he would be..." Gavin trailed off, his gaze moving down to the carpet. The lad hadn't told Gavin what he would be doing, just that he would be too busy to go. There was something strange about the way he had said it, a familiar twinkle in his eye that usually sent Gavin in the other direction. Michael was up to something.  
  
"Rye, he's never gonna' guess," Ray mumbled, glancing over at the gent. Ryan wouldn't agree, at least not out loud. He took a deep breath when suddenly Gavin started shrieking.  
" _NO!_ Bloody hell, he's not fucking _in_ the goddamn house!?"  
  
  
The Faint Escape had been relocated this year, perhaps to a considerably darker location. Los Santos had abandoned the empty warehouse in place of a quite _real_ empty hospital, the gates locked for what must have been centuries until the city cleaned it up. It was a massive attraction, bringing in crowds from miles away. In order to get in, not only did one have to be eighteen or over, you had to sign a damn _waiver_. Groups were limited to only two at a time, though people were encouraged to go in solo. Standing behind Ryan and Ray, Gavin could only guess who his partner was going to be - or lack thereof.  
  
"Guys, I don't want to do this," Gavin whimpered, somewhat pathetically.  
"Lighten up, Gav, I had fun last year," Ray mumbled, trying to hold back a snigger.  
"I did too," Ryan said, and Gavin wanted to explode. He groaned and put his hands in his hair, almost knocking his sunglasses off of his head. To him, sunglasses were a year-round fashion statement, even at midnight in the middle of Autumn.  
  
"Did Micool put you up to this?" Gavin asked, wedging his head between their arms and glowering back and forth between the two of them. "Because I swear to god if he tackles me and takes his knob out, I'm going to snap it in half!"  
Gavin did not enjoy the haunted house last year. When that creepy little gremlin had pulled him into the room, he'd been attacked by more clowns than he could count and was reduced to a wailing mess, hiding in the corner of the room and covering his head with his arms. They actually took pity on him and led him out, telling him to wait for his 'friend' to return. When Michael did, Gavin was still sniffling, his eyes wide with fright.  
The prospect of going in with Michael had made the whole ordeal somewhat easier, but the separation made him swear he would never subject himself to this type of thing again. Now, not only was he going to go in alone, Michael was a god damn _actor_ in the house. The one man who knew everything that Gavin was afraid of, everything that made him squirm and scream was in there waiting for him. He was given plenty of time to contemplate all the awful things that were probably going to happen to him as the three of them waited in line.  
  
"You two?"  
The usher waved his hand at Ray and Ryan, fingers interlaced. The gent nodded and offered the man a pair of tickets and began to walk towards the massive entrance doors to the hospital.  
"I hope you brought extra underwear, Gav!" Ray called over his shoulder, grinning as he and his boyfriend vanished behind the doors. Gavin scowled, tugging on the hem of his shirt with his hands, wondering if it was too late to find a way out of this whole thing. There had to be a way to escape. He could pretend to get sick suddenly and waddle off. Then again, the ticket had cost him one-hundred dollars. Certainly the house was impressive, in both size and content, so wasting the money didn't exactly appeal to Gavin. He bit his lower lip and turned his eyes down, trying to look as normal as possible.  
  
"You're up next, buddy."  
Fifteen minutes after Ray and Ryan had gone in, Gavin was up next. He let out a shaky breath, handed over his ticket, and stepped inside.  
  
It was like any hospital, if all hospitals were designed by the love child of Tobe Hooper and Wes Craven. At the very least, there was a red line painted into the grimy floor, guiding patrons on where to go. There were eyes all around as well, of course, not that Gavin could see anyone. He was faced with a long hallway, the red line vanishing down the right corner many yards ahead. The place smelled as bad as it looked and Gavin wondered if that had been theatrics, or the chemical odor of the hospital still hung heavy. Gavin tried not to think about how _many_ people had died here, _how_ they died, _when_ they died, _what_ they-  
  
Gavin started walking, his steps short. The lights on the wall flickered on and off, their electric hums clinking. He could have sworn he felt a rat scurry by his feet and Gavin picked up the pace a little, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. Maybe if Gavin just ripped through the whole thing at light speed, he could avoid wherever Michael was, or better yet, catch up to Ray and Ryan. He heard screams in the distance, but they didn't really sound like Ray. Ryan didn't seem like a _screaming_ guy.  
"This is fine, I can do this," Gavin mumbled, trying to comfort himself. "Everything is okay, it's just bloody pretend, there's no-"  
  
One of the patient room windows he was walking next to shattered, glass flying everywhere. A person had burst forth, their torso slinging out of the window, their face screwed up in agony and a horrible scream leaving their throat, so loud it could have shook the entire building.  
Gavin responded with a similar shriek and bolted, running to the end of the hallway at hyper speed and rounding the corner, his shoes screeching. This hall looked just like the last and Gavin's sprint had slowed, his heart thundering painfully in his chest. Gavin hugged the wall that didn't have windows this time, inching along and keeping his eye on things. He wouldn't get distracted by his thoughts again. Maybe.  
  
Gavin went through a few more halls without upset before the red line vanished into a set of elevator doors. A giant question mark had been splattered onto the entrance, the paint looking like it was still wet. When Gavin got within a few steps of it, the elevator opened, and Gavin seemed to have no choice.  
"Bollocks," he grumbled, then entered. Once inside, the doors shut and he began to descend. He wasn't sure how deep he was going, but he knew he was headed down; or at least, it felt like it. There were no buttons inside the elevator and at one point, the shitty lighting went out entirely. Gavin squeaked and covered his eyes with both hands, waiting until he could hear the sound of it flickering back on.  
  
When the machine came to a grinding halt, the doors stretched open and Gavin took a hesitant step out. Another hallway. For a second, Gavin almost felt bored of wandering down hallways. Wasn't there going to be anything else? Then he saw it.  
There was a person at the end of the hallway. They wore a doctor's mask and gown, their torso and arms absolutely soaked in what was probably fake blood. His eyes were hidden by welder's goggles, and Gavin swore to god that he was eight feet tall and three hundred pounds of raw muscle. He started to approach, slowly at first, and before Gavin could even take the breath to scream, the man was bolting towards him.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, _no no no!_ " Gavin was shrieking at the top of his lungs suddenly. He'd cowered down in the elevator, sitting and hiding his head again just like he'd done last year. Gavin yelled so loudly it made his throat hurt. The human didn't stop when he got to Gavin, rather, he reached down and picked the lad up, slinging him over his shoulder. Gavin's sunglasses clattered to the floor and he felt like he was going to pass out, too frightened to even try to fight back as the giant person carted him off down the hallway.  
The faux-kidnapping wasn't very long. A few more sharp turns were made and Gavin was brought to a patient room, the man kicking the door open and bringing him inside. The patient room had a small chair in the middle with an operating cart next to it, all sorts of tools and implements lined up neatly on the tray. The man dumped Gavin somewhat roughly down into the chair, and before Gavin could try to bolt again, the man rounded him and grabbed his hands behind the back of the chair, binding them with something.  
  
"What are you doing!? Oh my god, _stop_ , I quit, I can't do it anymore!" Gavin was verging on real tears, squirming as he felt his wrists get shackled to the back of the chair, leaving him trapped to the little seat. Gavin panted, his pleading falling on deaf ears as the creature stood and left him, shutting the door with a click.  
" _HELP!_ " Gavin was screaming as loud as he could again, yanking on the bonds until it made his arms hurt. His chest was heaving somewhat as he panted. In the upset, the top two buttons of his collar had been broken off, exposing parts of his tan skin, the peach-fuzz on his body glistening just faintly with the beginnings of a cold sweat. He tried to take in his surroundings. Other than the operating cart a foot or two away from him, the room was empty. The fluorescent lights above his head were just as dim as the rest of the ones in the haunted hospital, leaving him with little to look at but the ugly stains on the walls. Gavin's mind went back to playing Silent Hill with Ray, rather, watching the other lad play and squealing every time the screen changed.  
  
Gavin felt like he had been in there for hours. In all reality, it was probably just five minutes. Gavin was getting ready to break his own wrists to get out when the doorknob began to turn, agonizingly slow, then push open at the same rate. Gavin flinched and tried to scoot back, looking at the door fretfully.  
It was not the man-beast that had attacked him. This guy looked about the same height as him, if not a tiny bit shorter. He was obviously stockier than the lad, the muscles in his arm flexing under the snug doctor's coat he wore. He was similarly dressed, a dirtied apron with gloves that went up to his elbows. This man, however, was wearing a gas mask. It covered his whole head in a leather cap and Gavin couldn't make out any distinguishing features.  
  
"Please," Gavin rasped, watching as he shut the door and locked it. "I-I'm scared, like for real, I want to get out, please." The man didn't respond, walking closer to Gavin. The lad was about to start screaming again.  
The attacker put a finger to where his mouth likely was in a ' _shh_ ' gesture. Gavin didn't know why, but he could tell that his captor was smiling. It made his stomach churn and he was panting again, staring up at this man nervously.  
  
"You're _very_ sick, Mr. Free." A voice came from inside of the mask, deep and modified, sounding almost robotic. Even if it had said, 'hello, you look lovely today' it still would have scared the piss out of Gavin. "Don't worry. I'm here to make it all better."  
" _What?_ No, I said I'm done, I said-" The attacker grabbed his jaw roughly, squishing his cheeks and messing up his words, leaning his masked head a bit closer.  
"Be good for me," he demanded, pushing Gavin's head away a little bit as he released him. Gavin shifted, again trying to wriggle back in the chair that was, _shockingly_ , still bolted to the floor.  
"I suggest you hold still." The man picked an item up from the cart, a scalpel, and Gavin's blood ran cold.  
  
"Don't, oh my god, _please!_ " Tears threatened to build in his eyes and he turned his face away, tilting his head back and panting through his teeth, obeying for once in his life and holding still. He could feel the rest of the buttons on his shirt get snipped away by the blade, one by one, leaving him with a useless garment that hung open on his torso. The man pushed the sleeves down a little bit, exposing Gavin's shoulders.  
"What's this?" He felt a finger gently poke into his lower hip where a bruise was, a mark that disappeared below his boxer briefs. "I don't remember doing that."  
  
Gavin felt it again, his attacker's smile, and he looked back, staring into the masked face.  
" _MICOOL!_ " Gavin was screaming, trying to kick the man, yanking the restraints and wailing incessantly. " _YOU DAMN CHEEKY PRICK, IF YOU DON'T_ -"  
  
Again, his face was grabbed. Michael was sniggering as he covered Gavin's mouth, reaching up and removing the mask with his other hand. The gas mask and hood fell to the floor, revealing Michael beneath. His short curls were somewhat matted back, the areas around his eyes smeared with black paint. He looked like hell and it terrified Gavin.  
"If I don't what, Gav?" Michael asked, squeezing his face hard enough to get a little whimper out of the lad. "I don't think you're the one to make orders in this situation. _I'm_ not the one tied down to a chair and whining like a little bitch."  
  
Michael let go of his face again and removed his long gloves as well, wiping his hands off on his hips. Gavin whined, sniffling his tears away and pouting up at his boyfriend.  
"You're the worst! I want to get out of here!" Gavin leaned forward, giving the man his best puppy dog eyes. Michael clicked his tongue and shook his head, folding his arms.  
"I told you, _Mr. Free_ , you're very ill," Michael said, grabbing something off of the table again. "I can't let you go until I help you get better."  
"Micool, what is that? Micool, stop it, don't-!" Gavin seemed to be getting cut off quite a lot lately. Michael had hooked two fingers into Gavin's mouth and tugged his lower jaw down, spreading his lips wide and messing up his words again. The device that was pushed into Gavin's mouth was called a Whitehead gag, also known as a dental gag, or the new thing that Gavin really hated. The cold metal bars forced his jaw wide open, thankfully lined in a soft rubber than wouldn't hurt his teeth, but that didn't make it any more comfortable. Gavin wailed, shutting his eyes as Michael strapped the device snug at the back of his head, making sure it was secure before petting his cheeks, turning his gaze up.  
  
"Jesus _fuck_ , Gav, you're _already_ fucking drooling," Michael sneered, and sure enough, he was. Gavin whimpered miserably as he felt it, a few hot droplets of his own saliva bleeding out of his open cheeks and running down his chin until they landed on his chest. Gavin let out a few more garbled noises of complaint before letting his head go slack, knowing how ridiculous he must have looked. Michael didn't need to tell him that he was enjoying the sight.  
"C'mon baby, what's wrong?" Michael purred, bending down slightly and wiping some of the drool from Gavin's lip with his thumb. He smeared it over the lad's nipple, rolling the bud gently. Gavin moaned and shook his head, his eyes wrenching shut as he squirmed. "I think you're liking this a little more than you want me to know." Michael smirked, repeating the same action with his other hand, catching Gavin's opposite nipple in wet fingers and playing with them.  
  
All Gavin could do was respond in pathetic sounds, looking at Michael desperately. The lad's voice materialized next to his ear, somewhat gently.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Gavin's one chance at escape was dangling before him. He breathed harshly as he thought about it. If he said yes, Michael would undoubtedly release him and probably lead him out of the house, then bring him home and apologize. If he said no, Gavin would be at Michael's mercy, or lack thereof. He could already feel himself getting harder in his pants, and he knew Michael wasn't going to actually hurt him. Maybe it would be fun, maybe...  
Gavin shook his head, so faintly Michael almost didn't notice it. His head lolled back gently and his eyes were shut again, a tiny whimper filling the silence of the room. It was all Michael needed to keep going.  
  
"I knew you'd like this," Michael said, the game back on. He smirked, leaning in and leaving open-mouthed kisses across Gavin's chest, enjoying the way it made his hips roll for some kind of friction. "You're a fucking _mess_ , Gavin, look at you. You're drooling all over yourself and you're already hard, I haven't even touched your dick yet." Michael's words were punishing as he berated Gavin, every syllable making his nether ache. Gavin tried to ignore him but Michael knew just how to stab right in, snarling into his ear. Reaching down, mouth still on his chest, Michael set Gavin free of his trousers and took out his cock, the hard flesh slapping gently against his own stomach as it was set free.  
  
"C'mere," Michael growled, grabbing Gavin's hair firmly and tilting his head down. Gavin whimpered, nothing to see but his own erection. He couldn't stop himself from drooling down onto it, his saliva beading around his urethra and dribbling down the sides. Michael practically wanted to take a picture, but he knew that would be pushing it. He let Gavin's hair go and he pulled his head back quickly, strings of drool landing on his already wet torso.  
Taking hold of Gavin's cock, Michael began jerking him off, long and slow. His hand twisted smoothly around the base, coming up until his fingers were just barely on the head before going back down. Gavin was unfolding, his hips pushing out of the chair as much as he could make them, his body already on the verge of going over the edge.  
"Beg me to make you come all over yourself," Michael demanded, his pace gradually increasing. "Do it, slut." The insults went right to Gavin's nether and he mewled, letting out attempted words, turned to gibberish by the gag. His moans were getting faster and shorter, the drawn out cries turning into ' _aah aah_ 's as he got closer. Gavin was right there, just a second longer.  
"Aww, too bad!" Michael's hand was _gone_. Gavin almost sobbed, his hips flexing as he tried to come, the lack of friction leaving him with nothing. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, his cock bouncing gently against his lower stomach. Gavin looked at Michael with such desperation that it could have brought a tear to his eye. Instead, Michael settled for smirking down at his captive, hand eventually returning to him.  
  
"Let's try again," Michael said, his pace growing rapid sooner this time. Gavin was actually shaking his head, knowing exactly what it was that Michael was going to do to him.  
"What's wrong, baby, you don't like it?" Michael said, watching Gavin's face, listening intently to his vocalizations. There was an art to edging him, watching him wobble on the brink of release before yanking him away from it. Michael repeated it once more, relishing in Gavin's cries that neared on screams of anguish.  
  
Reaching up, Michael gently brushed the tear from Gavin's cheek with his thumb, his resolve long gone now.  
"You can't take it anymore?" A nod.  
"You wanna' come for me?" A nod.  
"You gonna' let me fuck that pretty little mouth after?" A final nod.  
Michael was pleased. Not only did he get to make Gavin suffer to the point of real tears, he got to blow a load down his throat when he was done. Michael finally relented, taking Gavin's cock, still slick with drool and stroking.  
"That feel good, slut?" Michael purred, stroking him in earnest this time. Gavin was unresponsive, his head ducked down and his eyes shut tightly, hoarse cries coming out of him one after the other. His sac was swollen so much it almost hurt, his cock fat and angry as Michael pleasured him. When Gavin got to the edge, this time, Michael sped up.  
"Go on you fucking whore, come for me." Gavin needed no encouragement. He was moaning so loudly it almost deafened Michael's insults, hot ropes of seed splattering all over his chest, making an even worse mess of his torso. Michael refused to stop when the lad had finished, continuing to abuse his oversensitive cock.  
"What's wrong, Gav, I thought you _wanted_ to come?" Michael sneered, watching as Gavin shook his head again, begging Michael to take it easy. The stimulation was far too much for him, making his head spin and his knees weak. Michael _did_ pull back, but he made sure that Gavin would be more careful next time about begging to come so much.  
  
"Lemme' see that face," Michael murmured, uprighting himself and removing the doctor's apron he wore, tossing it aside in a heap. Gavin looked up at him, his shoulders trembling as he panted, tears still on the edges of his eyes. Michael knew he wasn't sad; he felt so good that his body could barely handle it.  
"God, you're a fucking _mess_ ," Michael repeated, rolling his eyes and smirking. Gavin almost glared at him but he held his tongue, knowing better than to test Michael when he was tied down to a chair.  
Unbuckling himself, Michael opened the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down. He sprung free and slapped Gavin in the face, the lad giving a whine of complaint.  
"Shut the fuck up," Michael said, grabbing Gavin's hair roughly, turning him to face his own erection. "You _love_ my cock, bitch, you fucking beg for it all the time. C'mon, show me what you're good for."  
Michael lined himself up, slapping Gavin's cheek with his dick a few more times before sinking carefully into his mouth. Michael groaned, his head lolling back. He knew he would have to be careful lest he hurt Gavin, considering he really couldn't close his mouth or pull away.  
  
Starting off easy, Michael turned his gaze back down and admired the sight of Gavin, drooling all over his cock and whimpering up at him with those big eyes. Michael got lost in them all the time, but he was feeling pretty grounded right now.  
"Such a good little cockslut," Michael murmured, his voice still bordering on insulting. They both knew that Gavin relished in it. "You love my dick, don't you baby? God fucking _damn it_ you look so good right now." Gavin was moving his head a little, bringing a smirk to Michael's face. Gavin wasn't trying to speed up the process, rather, he wanted to do a good job.  
"That's it, Gav," Michael breathed, his fist tightening in Gavin's short hair. Before too long, Michael's hips were moving harder, faster, and Gavin held still, unable to do much at all but sit there and take it. Michael's mouth continued spitting out slurs, his words melting together as he got  closer.  
  
"Ahh, _fuck_ , I'm gonna' come all over that pretty little face, fuck Gavin, _shit_ , oh _fuck_." Michael's head leaned back and he let out a long, loud moan, pulling Gavin's head away and jerking off onto his face. The lad squeaked and shut his eyes, blushing down to his shoulders when he felt globs of semen land across his nose, his jaw, down his chest. He was able to swallow some of what landed in his mouth, most of it mixing with his own drool and falling onto his chest.  
Michael sighed, breathing hard before wiping his cock off on Gavin's wet mouth, the lad glaring at him this time.  
"Watch it," Michael said, smirking and letting go. Gavin was an absolute wreck. His normally messy hair was even worse, tears down his cheeks, not to mention the amount of fluids that coated his chest, still dribbling out of his mouth. Michael _couldn't_ help it.  
  
"Hold still," Michael said, taking out his cellphone. Gavin was immediately squawking, shaking his head and yanking on the bonds again, threatening to kill Michael.  
"Shut the fuck up, babe, it's just for me," Michael said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed a handful of his hair again to hold him still, turning his face towards the camera. Gavin whimpered miserably, glaring into the lens as the click sounded. Gavin trusted Michael not to blackmail him or anything insane like that, but it was a rather compromising picture.  
  
Gently, Michael removed the gag from Gavin's lips and he coughed a few times, slowly shutting his teeth. His jaw ached, but not terribly. The bonds were removed next and Gavin brought his arms carefully to his front. He started by zipping up his pants, slowly getting to his feet.  
"How do you expect me to leave when I look like _this!?_ " Gavin barked, motioning at himself. Even if his shirt wasn't torn, all the buttons were missing and he was nearly soaked. Michael scoffed, tempted to tell Gavin he didn't fucking care. However, he reached under the curtain of the hospital caddy and pulled out a towel, as well as one of his own shirts.  
"Clean yourself off and get out," Michael said, leaning in and kissing Gavin softly, ignoring the mess on his face. "Ray and Ryan are probably wondering where you are." Michael grinned, watching the horror dawn on Gavin's face; he forgot that he would have to try to explain this to the other two.  
"Ruddy lil' prick," Gavin grumbled, but he did return the kiss. "You ever pull some shit like this again and I'll cut your dick off."  
  
  
"So did you have fun?"  
Michael had led Gavin out of a different room and, almost just like Ray had before, Gavin was deposited out into the street. Ryan and Ray were close by, the gent's voice like a death bell. Gavin scowled, approaching the two of them.  
"Don't you ever try to bring me to this bloody place again!" Gavin snapped, pointing at the building.  
"What happened to your other shirt, Gavvy?" Ray asked, his eyes narrowing as he grinned. Gavin's face went hot and he turned away, stomping his feet as he headed back to where they had parked.  
  
"Gav!"  
The three of them paused and glanced toward the sound of the voice. It was Michael, leaning out of the open door.  
"You forgot your sunglasses, babe," Michael said, tossing the item in Gavin's direction. He managed to catch it, looking over at his boyfriend.  
"Oh yeah, and _this_." As quickly as he could, Michael tossed out the torn, semen and saliva covered shirt, the item landing with a wet plop on the sidewalk. The door slammed shut just as Gavin got to it, banging his fists on it and screaming so loudly that it rattled Los Santos. Ray and Ryan went insane; they couldn't _wait_ to tell Geoff.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT
> 
> so like, right after i published spooky time i was thinking to myself 'man i almost wish i'd made that a mavin fic' and then i was like 'wait i can do whatever i want i can make another one'  
> and what better place to put this one than in a hospital (more like surgeon STIMULATOR am i right???)
> 
> anyway that's all for now, future plans include another raywood fic centering on a heist gone wrong and drunk ryan needs to blow off some steam, and maybe some top!gavin stuff? maybe? who knows? still open to requests and suggestions my dudes.
> 
> also thanks a whole bunch to everyone who commented on my other fic with suggestions about tagging/word usage and stuff like that, i'm bad at talking to people but everyone has been very helpful and i appreciate it.
> 
> 666fps out.


End file.
